Hunters and Hunted
by Alicat143
Summary: Magical worlds, witches, demons, supporters, hunters. Follow May, Dawn, Misty, Leaf and Rosa as they go through mayhem to receive their Witches' hats. Contest, Oldrival, Ikari, and Poke. Previously known as Witches, Witch Hunters, and Demons. Under RE-WRITING process
1. Assignment

The moon was shining a dark red color. The night was silent, except for sirens blaring into the cold night sky. What could be disrupting this beautiful night?

A man's cruel laugh echoed into the night. Red lights blared, people gathered at the bottom of a large building. Barbwire fences with electricity ready to shock anything surrounded the building.

The man held out his hands and started to chant some words. A sickening blood red sphere of light formed in his hands. He continued chanting as the sphere grew larger, and adopted an evil grin as the sphere flew in the air and transformed into a monster.

Screams of terror filled the air as the man disappeared with a swirl of darkness.

...

Sounds of demon birds chirping filled the crisp morning air as the sun barely peeked over the mountains surrounding an enormous academy.

"KYAAA!"

Almost immediately, every single light in the dorm section of the academy flashed on. Although, in a matter of seconds, they turned back off as most of the students went back to sleep.

We could say the same for a certain brunette duo, both sleeping soundlessly on the floor.

Our favorite carrot top lay on the floor rubbing her eyes and groaning. _What in Dumbledore's name is going on? _She thought lazily.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" a girl's screech came. "This can NOT be happening!"

The carrot top sat up and looked around. Sleeping bags were scattered, popcorn everywhere, her friends, May and Rosa, were sleeping on the floor peacefully. She wondered how they could sleep through their favorite bluenette's screams. She glanced over at her other brunette friend, Leaf, and saw that she was wide awake.

"Someone in the name of the sword of Gryffindor, help me with this crisis!" the bluenette said from the bathroom.

"Dawn," Leaf started, knocking lightly on the bathroom door. "What is so bad that you used the term 'sword of Gryffindor'?" The door opened a crack.

"This morning, a messenger bird came," Leaf and Misty both nodded. "and I read the message, it's over there by the way," Dawn pointed to a neatly folded piece of paper on the table. "and I decided I might as well get ready 'cuz I was already awake and I looked in the mirror, and, and, and!"

The door opened to show a girl in pink heart pajamas. She looked normal except for her hair. Her midnight blue hair was sticking up in random directions, tangles were everywhere, a feather was knotted in, and there was a bright pink brush sticking out.

"It's the worst hair day yet!" Dawn sobbed. Leaf and Misty both sweatdropped.

Misty sighed. "Alright Dawn, big sisters Leaf and Misty will deal with your hair dilemma."

...

After around ten minutes, three high-pitched screams, and a couple painful kicks later, the second long haired brunette of the group finally stirred in her sleep, unconsciously throwing her hand on May's face. May groaned, rolling over, and continued to sleep.

The three awake ones sweatdropped. "Gosh, they're like Sleep Fairies." Dawn said.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I'll say." She then made an evil grin. "Can I wake them up this time?"

Leaf's eyes widened and grabbed the mallet Misty had magically pulled out of nowhere. "Whoa, Mist. Remember our rule? No pulverizing unless the person wants it."

"Didn't Air come up with that rule?" Dawn tilted her head to the side.

"I thought Water did?" Misty said.

Leaf sighed. "Okay, instead of starting an argument on which supporter created which rule, let's wake the two zombies up."

Each girl shared a look before nodding. "Agreed."

"Leaf, start with the you-know-whats, Misty and I will set the table." Dawn ordered as she walked over to the cupboard, grabbing five plates. Misty followed, grabbing cutlery from a drawer. Leaf mixed pancake batter.

A couple minutes later, both of the sleeping ones stirred. Leaf smirked. "May, Rosa, we're having pancakes!"

In a matter of seconds, both of them shot up shouting, "I'll take ten double chocolate chip!" Misty and Dawn sweatdropped.

...

"So, what did the letter say?" Rosa asked as she finished inhaling her seventh pancake.

Dawn gave her a blank expression for a second. "Oh! It just said stuff about Marvin escaping from jail and going to the mortal world last night, blah, blah, blah," May paused, mid-bite to stare at her. "Oh! And it said that we had to meet the elders in the council room at seven, so we can get information to go to the mortal world to find Marvin and bring him down."

The girls' mouths hung open.

Misty cleared her throat. "And what time is it now?"

Leaf looked at her watch. "Six-thirty."

Dawn screamed (again). "We only have half an hour to get ready!"

...

"Hurry!" Dawn puffed as the girls ran through the academy hallways.

"Where in the name of Dumbledore is the council room?" May yelled.

"Okay, it's official. We read _waayy _to much Harry Potter." Leaf stated as the girls reached a large door labeled 'Council.'

Rosa sighed with relief before pushing the door open. The other girls followed.

"S-sorry we're late!" Misty panted as the five girls lined up in front of the five elders.

"Maybelle Maple, Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz, and Rosaleigh and Leaf Green, as you've heard from the letter, Marvin has escaped from jail." one of the elders said.

May crossed her arms. "Yeah? What's that got to do with us? I've got training to do."

Another one of the elders chuckled. "Patience, Maybelle. Marvin has been corrupted by the evil in our magic world. He has the power to create demons. When he escaped, he fled to the mortal world. We want you four, being by far the best witch students we've had at this academy, to travel to the mortal world and stop Marvin and his demons."

"What do we get out of it?" Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"You will all be rewarded with witches hats."

A wave of excited squeals came from the girls, determination burning in their eyes.

"There has never been a witch that got her hat so young! We'll make the record books!" Misty said pumping her fist in the air.

"I don't care about that Misty! I just hope that my hat goes with all my outfits!" Dawn said jumping up and down.

"I just have one question," May started, "When do we leave?"

"Tonight. Go and pack girls. Keep your supporters with you, and keep your powers a secret." and with a wave of an elder's hand, the girls disappeared.

...

"I still don't believe it! We're fifteen and are going to be full witches soon!" Misty grinned while waiting by the door.

Dawn squealed. "I know! It's so exciting!" She turned to her roommates. "Everyone ready?"

"Yup."

"All set."

"Sure-aah!" a loud crash came after. Everyone turned to see May on the ground. "Ouch, but I'm okay!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Rosa turned to her sister, Leaf. "You ready?"

Leaf looked a little uneasy. "Um, actually I was thinking I should stay here, until you need me, that is."

Dawn gaped at her friend. "WHAT?!" the bluenette started pacing. "You can't do that! We promised we'd get our hats together didn't we? Leaf, you _have _to come!"

"Guys, I've already asked the elders, they thought it was a logical thing to do. Besides, there has to be at least _one _of us here! Don't forget that there's Lyra and Kris, we don't want to leave them alone!"

Misty bit her lip. "Alright, but we'll keep in touch, right?"

Leaf nodded. "Of course! Who do you think I am?"

"Aww! Group hug!" May grinned pulling everyone into a hug.

"We'll make sure to kick some monster butt for you." Rosa grinned, then clutched a silver necklace that matched her sister's. On the necklace were a leaf and a rose charm, to match their names.

Leaf giggled. "You guys better! Now, you should get going. The moon portal isn't going to stay open long."

Dawn started tearing up. "Alright, bye Leaf! We'll miss you!" Dawn pulled the long haired brunette into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, Leafy! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Dawn...an't ...bre..th!" Leaf said, getting blue in the face. Dawn immediately let go.

"Haha...Sorry, Leaf."

Leaf ruffled the bluenette's hair. "Don't worry, Dawn. We'll see each other soon."

The girls looked at each other one last time. "Well, bye Leaf." Misty said after a while.

Leaf chuckled. "Alright, you guys need to go." She started pushing the four girls out the door. "Bye."

...

The girls and their supporters stood outside of the Academy building, anticipating their arrival in the new world, the new dimension, the place where they would be for a while. The white moon was shining down on them with intensity. They stood in a line, side by side and held their arms out. Each girl muttered a different word and a circle of light, each a different color, came from the ground. A broomstick emerged from each circle and the four girls grabbed a broomstick.

May looked over at her fashionista friend. "Dawn, why do you have four suitcases?"

Dawn scoffed. "Why do you guys have two?"

"...Touché."

Rosa rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Her luggage, as well as her friends' luggage disappeared into the shadows.

May pouted. "How come she gets the cool element?"

"We didn't chose our elements, they chose us, and frankly, I'm perfectly fine with manipulating water." Misty said.

Rosa grinned and Dawn looked at her weirdly. "What in Hogwarts' Sorting Hat are you grinning about?"

Rosa continued to grin. "First one at the moon portal wins!" She then took off on her broom, her supporter on the broom with her, hair whipping behind her as she sped towards the moon.

"Wha? Cheater!" Misty said as she zoomed after the brunette witch. May and Dawn took off, not far behind. The four stopped, just before the moon portal.

"I heard Marvin's powers are so low from his jail break, that he can only stay in one city." Misty whispered.

"I heard the place that we're going to is called LaRousse city." Dawn said and then squealed with delight. "Chaa~ This is so exciting!"

Rosa glanced at her supporter, Shadow, which was a black fox/cat hybrid that reached up to her knee. "You ready Shade?"

The black fox grinned mischievously before barking.

Rosa grinned. "All right! Meet you guys on the other side~" She yelled before flying through the portal.

"Rosa! Wait! You have all my clothes!" Dawn yelled before following her. Air, a white fox/bird hybrid that only reached her shin, held onto Dawn the best it could as they were quickly absorbed by the portal.

...

Two of the witches were holding their hats while screaming their heads off, and the other two were laughing and screaming "YAHOO!"

The young witches were thrown out of the portal and met sunlight. The four girls were panting slightly. Rosa grinned. "What a rush! Let's do it again!"

"NO!" the rest of the witches screamed. Rosa shrank into her broom and pouted.

"How about we go find the academy and unpack," May suggested. "And then we can get food!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the brunette's love for food.

"Wait, where did Shadow and Air go?" Rosa asked, glancing around. "Shadow?"

"Maybe they can't form in this world," Misty suggested, then shrugged.

"Anyway," Dawn started. "I wonder how big the malls are here compared to the ones back home."

Dawn started flying down towards the large city below. "Dawn, hold it! The people here have never seen witches! Don't you think flying down there on a broom will lead them to cause a riot and try to burn us?" Misty said.

Dawn immediately stopped. "Oh yeah, riight!"

"We're going down to the _forest _and we're _walking_." Rosa said, dragging Dawn down, completely ignoring her screams of protest.

"Haha, please, Rosa! NOOOO!"

...

"See, Dawn? Walking wasn't so bad!" May said, trying to keep the bluenette upbeat as they walked through the gates of the school grounds.

Dawn just groaned in response.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ro, can you get our luggage now?"

The girl nodded and walked into the shadow of a tree, disappearing completely. A few seconds later, her hands came through the shadows and dropped May's suitcases on the ground, then disappeared back into the shadows and continued with Misty's, Dawn's and her own luggage.

Rosa stepped back into the light and had a blank expression. "I wonder what would happen if I jumped off a cliff and tried to disappear in the shadows..."

May then rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the school.

"Oomph!"

May fell to her butt, surprised to say the least. She looked up and met a pair of emerald eyes looking at her. A rosy tint appeared on the red witch's cheeks.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

May rolled her eyes and jumped up. "Duh."

"Klutzy much?" one of the green eyed boy's friends, sneered. Rosa growled and stomped up next to May.

Dawn and Misty ran up to their witch friends.

"Why didn't we just transport ourselves here?" Dawn muttered.

"Transport?" a cheery voice asked from behind the green haired boy.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, transport, teleport, you obviously use magic, du-oh crap."

"Magic, like Wizards and _Witches_?"

Dawn laughed absentmindedly. "Wizards don't exist, Magicians do." Rosa elbowed Dawn in the side.

"Shut up, or we'll die."

May gave a fake laugh. "Yeah, we wished we had magic! We tend to get overly obsessed with Harry Potter."

Misty sighed inwardly. _Nice save, May! _May gave her friend a toothy grin.

"Anyway! We'd love to stay and chat, but we have things to do, clothing stores to empty." Dawn said, pulling her friends inside the school. Once they were in, Dawn sighed. "Boy, that was close!"

"Yeah! You almost blew off the secret of witchcraft!" Misty hissed.

Dawn scowled. "So did you! If you didn't go off about teleporting and transporting, we wouldn't have been in this mess!"

Misty glared at Dawn. "You want to fight?"

Dawn was just about ready to lunge, but May stepped in between. "Guys, can't we just get to our dorm, unpack and have a nice sleep without any fighting?"

Each girl sighed and mumbled an apology. Rosa sighed and went up to the secretary.

**Yayness :D Did you like the changes I made about my OC? I made her Leaf's sister :)**

**First chapter off the re-done version since...March?**

**Wow, that is terrible O.o**

**PS: I cut Jayden from the story, but a new OC will be in the sequel.**


	2. Learning the Ropes

May sighed. "How did we end up at the shopping mall again?"

Misty shrugged. "All I remember was when we were still in our dorm, room calling and putting our stuff away...and then, everything just went pink."

Rosa shuddered. "I despise pink in all it's pink glory."

Misty put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You and me both, Ro. You and me both."

"So, how long do you think it's going to take until Dawn makes us try something on?" Rosa whispered towards Misty while keeping a look out for the bluenette.

"I'd say right about now."

Misty and Rosa both jumped, as Dawn appeared right in front of them with her arms full of different clothes. On her face was a seemingly innocent smile, but the two witches caught the evil tint in her eye and stepped back nervously.

"Now Dawn," Misty started. "Think rationally about this…"

"Shadow! Help me!" Rosa squeaked.

Before either of the two could blink, they were seized and forced into change rooms with a pile of clothes each.

Rosa finally blinked. "Wow, she's like a hawk with a fish!" She then proceeded to make a weird sound while clawing at the air, trying to imitate a hawk catching a fish.

"Wow, Ro! That's a great visual!" May said from the room next to her.

"Thanks May!" Rosa grinned, but it quickly turned into a frown as she realized that her brunette friend couldn't see her. "Wait…you suck, May."

Dawn clapped her hands twice. "Alright girls! I'm judging you on your taste, so pick a good outfit from the pile of clothes I got you –and don't forget the shoes, Ro!"

The three girls grumbled, but obliged anyway, not wanting to get their air-controlling friend mad. It never ended well when Dawn was mad.

After a couple minutes, Dawn clapped her hands together once again. "Alright, get out and strut your stuff before I make you!"

Two of the change room doors were opened reluctantly as Rosa and Misty walked out of them.

Rosa chose a pair of black jean shorts that went to her knees, and had black and purple suspenders hanging down. For a shirt she chose a dark purple half-sleeved shirt with a black slim vest over it (the vest is like Dawn's from the show). For shoes she put on black sparkly converse. Around her wrist was a black wristband with a purple eye on it, which was the symbol of her supporter.

Misty was wearing skinny jeans with yellow tank top and open plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. For shoes she was wearing yellow, blue, and black skate shoes. Around her left wrist was a yellow wristband with a blue water drop.

Dawn was wearing a white ruffled skirt with a pink tank top. On one of the straps of the tank top was a ribbon. For shoes she wore white flats, and around her wrist was a cream colored wristband with a pink swirls on it.

Dawn quickly swiveled around so she was standing in front of the two other witches. "Ooh! I like –wait, where's May?"

"Why is everything in here so revealing?" May's voice sounded from one of the change rooms.

"Because you need to wear something cute once in a while!"

"Oh, so what I wear isn't cute? Thanks Dawn, that really means a lot!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh, just slap something on and come out here!"

Rosa sighed and walked up to May's door. "Come on, you really don't want to make Dawn mad, do you? Remember the last time? And my sister isn't here to cool her down!"

She heard May grumble something incoherent before the door opened.

May was wearing a red halter top that had a gold flame design on the bottom corner, and had a black ruffled skirt that stopped a little above mid thigh. On her feet was a pair of strappy heels, and on her wrist was a gold wristband with a red flame.

"Happy now?" May scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

Dawn pursed her lips and nodded. "Very." She then looked at all three of her friends. "I approve of all those outfits! Feel free to buy them!"

"I'm not," May grumbled and slammed the change room door shut.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The four witches froze.

Rosa quickly grabbed her hoodie and reached into the pocket, where the Demon Alarm was. Her eyes widened. "Guys! Get changed fast! We have to hurry!"

"Screw changing! Use the M word!" May screeched.

A couple seconds later the four doors open and the girls quickly ran out of the store, and made their way to exit the mall.

"GAH!"

The three witches turned around to see May flat on her face. They then noticed a smug smile on a green haired boy as Misty ran over to help the red loving witch up.

"Ow." May muttered, rubbing her nose. She then turned to the green haired boy and glared. "Why did you trip me?"

The green haired boy looked at her innocently. "What did I do?"

One of his friends, presumably one with ebony hair, put a hand on the chartreuse haired boy's shoulder. "Drew, just apologize. She didn't do anything to you."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Just be quiet, Ash."

Ash glared. "I'm just saying you could be nicer to people. You don't see Paul going around randomly tripping people."

"Tch." the purple haired one, Paul, scowled.

Dawn hopped from foot to foot. "Yeah, um. We have to go, like, right now. So, bye."

"Wait!" Ash grabbed Misty's wrist just as she was about to leave. "What are your names?"

Misty started to sweat. It's been a while since they got the Demon Alarm. They had to leave. "I'm sorry. We really have to go!" She tore her wrist from Ash and ran with her friends.

"Who are you?" Ash whispered. Pikachu looked at his trainer in wonder.

…**.**

When they arrived down town, it was completely abandoned. Not one person in sight, besides the odd corpse. All the cars were still running and the doors were open.

"It's a very large snake." May observed.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "No duh, genius. Now, with that being said, CHARGE!" Rosa charged up to the snake, taking twin daggers out of the shadows.

"You can't just charge into battle!" Misty called after her friend before running after her, Dawn following not soon after.

May made to follow them, but paused to take time to study the demon before them. It was giant, about the length of three buses. Venom dripped from it's mouth and slowly dissolved the pavement under it. Its mouth was stained red, because of, which May guessed, mortal blood.

She studied the snake's movements and how it retaliated to her fellow witches' attacks. May easily noticed a flaw as it lashed out towards her comrade, Dawn.

May's eyes widened. _Dawn!_ Her body acted on instinct. She pulled off her ruby rings and they turned into two large pirate swords. In a flash, she threw one of the swords at the snake as Misty pushed Dawn out of the way. The sword hit the snake dead center in the forehead.

Its head thrashed around, spraying purple blood on her friends, soaking them.

Dawn grimaced. "I better wash this out before it dyes my hair."

Rosa, on the other hand, grinned. "Ooh! Dye my hair purple with demon blood. I like it!"

Misty snickered. "Of course _you _wouldn't mind being sprayed with demon blood."

Rosa shrugged. "I'm a woman of many complications."

Misty then rolled her eyes. "I'd say that you're hardly a woman at all."

"Haha, hilarious, Misty."

Misty ruffled the long haired brunette's hair. "You know you love me."

"Oh yeah, 'cuz everyone loves a demonic witch who whacks anything with her hammer of doom." May rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up before I drown you."

May snapped her fingers and the snake burst into flames. "I'll just do that to you, then."

"Whatever, hot head."

…**.**

"So, I think we just take a left turn here..."

"May, we've been taking left turns ever since we left the demon. We're going in a circle." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm the one holding the map here! I think I know where I'm going." May retorted, glaring at the red head.

Rosa sighed. "Can I just shadow travel us there before one of us get's run over by a car?"

"YES! No more walking!" Dawn screamed, falling to her knees.

May rolled her eyes. "Wimp."

"More like a drama queen." Misty snorted.

"Are you three just going to stand there and insult each other all day, or are you going to take my hand so we can get back and sleeeeeeep?" Rosa asked, her hand outstretched.

Each witch nodded and grabbed her hand. Rosa ducked into the shadows of a building and the group disappeared.

Dawn grinned as the dorm room slowly formed around them. As soon as they were completely in, she dashed off into the shower to wash the purple demon blood from her hair.

May made her way to the kitchen, starving from the effort in shopping and demon killing she put in today.

"You guys want anything?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

"I want the jello!" Rosa said as she plopped herself onto the couch.

Misty yawned. "May, as soon as your done eating, take a shower and get to bed. You too, Ro. I'm going to sleep."

"Night, Mist." May said as she tossed the bowl of red jello over to her shadow element friend, who fumbled and failed at catching it.

"Oops…"

…**.**

A man grinned evilly as he watched the teenage witches prepare for bed.

He laughed an insane laugh. "Soon, soon I will be able to move around freely..."

In a flash of blood red light, he disappeared from the grimy rooftop.

…**.**

A teenage boy pulled his knife out of a bloody female corpse. "Guys, we have to decide if they're...you know."

"We should just stay back and watch. Commander would be furious if they were just regular people with a disorder."

"You're right, we can't let a mistake like that happen." The boy turned to leave. "Someone take care of that body. We can't have questions asked."

**Chapter two 3**

**As a present for being stupidly late in fixing this, I'll give you guys Leaf's diary of her and every one's adventures in **_**Merlin's Academy for Witches and Magicians**_** at the end of each chapter! Feel free to type in a suggestion of what you want to see in Leaf's diary in your reviews if you want!**

_Hey Diary, It's me again._

_Today, my best friend beat up the strongest guy in class. Yeah, that's right. Dawn, our little fashionista, beat up Rodney Stolkin._

_How did this happen? Well, here we go!_

I groaned as we watched Mr. Jalapeno (not kidding, that's his real name) write down the instructions on making a spell reversal potion. He was as slow as a snail! I would rather have been on a shopping trip with Dawn right about now!

Okay, that last bit was a lie. I honestly wouldn't wish a shopping trip with Dawn on anyone, no matter how much I disliked them.

Anyway, Ro and I don't even need to write down the instructions, because according to the Councilors, we were potion prodigies. I'm not really sure we are, we really just like experimenting, like that time we accidently created a potion that made Mark go bald for a month! We were trying to make a transformation potion, but that's a story for another time.

So, once we finally got the instructions down we got to make it! The down side: we had to do it in partners, and Dawn was the odd one out. Ro and I paired up almost instantly, and May and Misty were already sitting beside each other so they paired up as well, leaving Dawn to pair up with one of the worst potions students: Rodney Stolkin.

Ro and I quickly finished, and started experimenting with random ingredients.

'You're so freaking useless! May would be a better potions partner than you!" Dawn screeched, slamming the ladle down on the table.

'Hey!' May protested.

Rodney isn't the type of guy to just talk things out. He prefers to work things out in a more physical way, even if he's fighting a girl.

Now, Dawn is the type of girl that people think would freak out if her nail chipped, which chalks her down to the _Easily Frightened and Intimidated _category. Hah, if only they really knew her.

Rodney grabbed Dawn's wrist roughly, and glared at her. Dawn glared back, and grabbed his wrist with her hand, flipping him over onto the ground. She kicked him in his…manhood with the heel of her high heels (Ouch!), then slammed her heel down onto his chest, and pushed it down, crushing the air out of him, and hissed, 'Never touch me again!'

She took her shoe off of him, and pouted, looking at her wrist. 'Aww! There's already a large bruise forming! Do you know how much cover-up I'm going to need to cover this?'

_Insane, right? I think it's pretty needless to say that everyone but us were surprised at Dawn's strength. I also think it's safe to say that we're going to be having trouble with Rodney and his friends in the near future. Well, Misty's nagging me about going to sleep, so stay tuned for another story!_

_~Leaf_


	3. Friends?

…**.**

Rosa groaned, and turned in her comfy bed. Too bad she was already at the edge of the bed.

_SLAM!_

"Rosa! What are you doing? We have to hurry!" Dawn shouted as she peeked into the long haired brunette's doorway.

"Oh, you know. I like to start my mornings out by waking up at two in the morning and making out with the carpet," Rosa muttered sarcastically before standing up and chanting a few words. Almost immediately, a different set of clothes appeared on her, which consisted of a purple tank top and black shorts with a witch's cape. "Alright, I'm up. Let's go."

"Shadow travel us there, or we'll waste too much time –and _don't _take us to the other side of the world for fun," Misty ordered, grabbing Rosa's hand, as well as May's, who grabbed Dawn's.

Rosa rolled her eyes and grabbed Dawn's other hand before closing her eyes. The four of them disappeared, and reappeared in a different location.

"Where are we?" May asked.

"A park," Rosa replied, looking at the Demon Alarm. "So, where is it?"

Dawn scowled. "What the Salazar Slytherin? It's not even here? This isn't even worth our time!"

"Actually Dawn," May gulped, looking past the fuming bluenette. "I think it's worth our time."

"Why?"

"Because it freezes things, and flies."

"DAWN!"

Dawn swirled around, and her eyes widened in horror as the demon's large talons lunged towards her. Before she was skewered, the talons went right _through_ her. She looked around in surprise as Rosa dashed over to her with her two daggers in hand. In a flash, the demon's foot was cut off.

The bluenette looked down at her hands, and noticed that they were a misty black and purple color. She sighed with relief. "Thanks, Ro."

"Don't mention it," Rosa gulped, as she stepped back. "Because we still have a problem at hand. Look!"

The four witches watched as a new foot grew from the demon's open wound. "Damn. Regeneration." Misty cursed as she clutched her mallet. "Ro, I think we need one of your crazy plans about now!"

May did a back hand spring out of the way of an ice blast, and quickly threw a fireball at the demon.

Rosa struck her thinking face as she disappeared in the shadows just in time to dodge another ice blast. She reappeared next to Dawn, and snapped her fingers. "I got it! Dawn, we need your flying skills, okay?"

Rosa disappeared in the shadows as Dawn jumped back and slashed her rapier at the demon's foot, then ran away from the giant bird, holding her hand out and chanting a few words to summon her broom. Once she grabbed it, she looked around to try and find the crazy girl. "Now what?"

"May, Misty! I need you to distract the bird!" Rosa shouted towards him, then appeared beside Dawn. "I need you to fly me up close and above it's head, then I'll take care of the rest."

Dawn nodded, and then the two of them were quickly zipping towards the demon. Dawn easily swerved to avoid an ice blast. Soon, the two were above the bird as Misty and May continued shouting insults towards the bird. "What are you going to do now?"

Rosa slowly rose to her feet, clutching her dagger, and smirked. "Call this stupid stunt #1."

Before Dawn could do anything, Rosa plunged down to the bird's head daggers pointing towards it. The daggers embedded themselves into the demon's head, and thrashed its head around, knocking Rosa off of it's head and sending her flying.

"Rosa!" Dawn screamed, and quickly flew over to the falling brunette. She managed to grab Rosa's hand, suspending the shadow witch in mid air, and let out a breath. "Stupid stunt #1 is the right thing to call it."

The two shared a laugh as Dawn lowered Rosa to the ground.

May and Misty ran up to their two friends just as the bird Demon spontaneously burst into flames. Misty glared at the long haired brunette, who shrugged. "You said to come up with a crazy plan!"

May rolled her eyes. "Let's just get some sleep."

…**.**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

May groaned. "NO MORE FREAKING DEMONS!" she shouted, effectively waking up her friends. Thankfully, it was just the alarm for school.

Once May was finally ready, wearing skinny jeans and a red shoulder-less long sleeved shirt with gold cuffs at the end of the sleeves, which hid her wristband slightly. Underneath she wore a gold tank top, and on her feet were gold flats.

She slowly walked out of her room, and met up with Misty, Dawn, and Rosa who were all ready to go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Dawn was wearing black jean shorts with a hot pink braided strapped tank top that crisscrossed at the back. The top was tight and ended about an inch above the waistline of her shorts, leaving her skin showing. On her feet were pink flip-flops, and her wristband was on her wrist like usual.

Misty had black skinny jeans on with a blue spaghetti strap tank on, with a see-through T-shirt on over it. On her feet were regular converse, and like her friends, her wristband was also on her wrist.

The three of them turned to Rosa, who stood there rubbing her eyes in pajama pants, a tank top, and her wristband.

Dawn raised her eyebrow. "You're going to school in…_that_? You're not even wearing shoes!"

"When has Rosa ever worn shoes other than the times you force her to?" Misty rolled her eyes. "But seriously, you're starting your first day of school in pajamas?"

It was Rosa's turn to roll her eyes. "No, what do you take me for? I'm just going to breakfast like this. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Uh, big wrong! The whole school will be down there eating breakfast! Everyone will see you!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn, that didn't really stop Ro when she swam in the pool in her bra and underwear when we were on that school trip back at MAWM," Misty sweatdropped.

Before Dawn could come up with a retort, May groaned loudly. "CAN WE PLEASE JUST GO DOWN AND EAT?!"

Which pretty much settled the conversation.

…**.**

The small group of witches received many stares as they entered the busy cafeteria. Of course, most of them were slightly weirded out looks, which were mostly directed towards the sleepy long haired brunette.

Rosa ignored them and walked up to the line to check out the food, May quickly following behind her, then Misty, then Dawn.

After quite a long wait, the two brunettes had two chocolate chip waffles, a bowl of pudding, a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, two _cups_ of bacon, and finally a glass of orange juice.

Misty and Dawn looked at their tray, then down at theirs.

Misty had a small stack of pancakes, some eggs, and some bacon with a glass of orange juice, while Dawn had some scrambled eggs on toast with a fruit salad, and some orange juice.

Rosa and May exchanged glances before looking at their two friends with blank faces. "What?"

"Nothing," Dawn shook her head in disgust. "Let's just find somewhere to…sit…"

The four of them switched their gaze to all the tables, which were all occupied by at least two students. They all scanned the room, until one specific table with three people at it caught their eye.

Well, they didn't catch it alone, of course. The black haired boy, Ash, jumped up and started calling them over, food flying out of his mouth much to the dismay of his two friends. The four of them exchanged glances, and shrugged, although May was hesitant about it.

"Hi! I didn't know you guys were coming to our school!" Ash grinned as they sat down at the table.

Dawn grabbed her napkin and placed it on her lap. "Um, yeah, we just transferred here," she replied with a small smile. "Thanks for letting us sit here, by the way."

Ash continued to grin. "No problem! It's the least we could do!"

Drew and Paul looked at the two brunette haired girls' trays, then at Ash's.

"Well, you two will fit right in," Drew commented as he watched May, Rosa, and Ash simultaneously stuff a waffle in their mouths.

May paused from eating to glare at him. "Oh, shut up! I still haven't forgiven you for tripping me not once, but twice, Cabbage Head!"

"It's not my fault you're unbearably clumsy, airhead." Drew replied, flicking his hair.

Thus, starting an argument between the two.

Rosa rolled her eyes and continued to eat her Cocoa Puffs. "Just like with Josh back home."

"Actually, Dawn was the first to beat up Rodney, which started a fight between our group and his, remember? May and Josh used to get along just fine before that." Misty added, then snorted, staring at the bluenette who was eating her lunch elegantly with a calm face.

"Oh, that was hilarious," Rosa giggled. "When she smashed the heel of her shoe in his, uh…manhood. He talked two octaves higher for a week!"

Paul, Ash, even Drew, who took time from his argument with May, winced, then looked over at the air elemental witch, who was cutting a slice off of her toast and put some scrambles eggs on top then ate it with a stoic expression other than the slight smirk gracing her lips.

"Remind me to steer clear of her when she's wearing heels," Drew muttered, and Paul nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and remember our all out prank war?" Misty laughed, looking at Rosa with a mysterious glint in her eye, which mostly went unnoticed.

May turned her head, and smirked. "Yes! We were so going to win with our secret weapon!"

"But then Brock-nii had to cut in saying that things were getting too out of hand," Rosa pouted. "It's not like I was going to murder them with my ultimate prank just…possibly break something or possibly destroy all chances of them being able to reproduce in the future…"

The three boys sitting at that table paled considerably.

"Okay, is there anything else I need to know that will happen if you guys are possibly angered?" Drew asked.

The four of them exchanged glances. "Let's see," May started. "Dawn will most likely hurt your manhood with her heels, or try to fashion you to death."

"Rosa will most likely make your life a living hell with pranks, which may or may not go out of hand and hurt you physically," Dawn continued.

"And Misty will beat you into paste with her mallet of doom," Rosa added, and bit into another piece of bacon.

"May will most likely convince us to do an all out attack on you, or try to burn you, but that's only when she's really mad," Misty said.

The four witches all looked at each other and said, "And lastly, Leaf will try to bury you alive, or become the peace maker."

After a moment of silence, other than the sounds of the four plus Ash chewing their food, Paul finally said something. "Tch."

"Who's Leaf and Brock?" Ash asked.

Rosa paused from drinking her orange juice to reply. "Leaf is my twin sister, she couldn't make it here until later…possibly," the last bit she muttered to herself. "And Brock is our caretaker. We've known him since we were babies, and he's been taking care of Leaf and me ever since!"

"What about your parents?"

There was dead silence at that table. May stopped, mid chew, Dawn looked down at her lap, and Misty put her utensils down.

"Uhm…I'm not very hungry anymore. I'm going to go change, I'll see you guys later." Rosa said quietly, then hurriedly left the cafeteria.

Ash looked at the girls with a confused expression on her face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Dawn said, shaking her said. "It's not your fault. The topic is just a touchy subject for her and Leaf, so we'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up around her."

Misty stood up, followed by May and Dawn. "We should probably go check up on her. We'll see you guys in class, I guess."

As the three boys watched the witches' retreating figure, the same thing came across their minds. _Just what happened with Rosa's parents?_

**So, I guess that's chapter three. I'd appreciate it if you review, although I probably don't deserve it after such the long wait you had to go through. It would be nice to know if people are still reading though. And, as promised, here's another segment to Leaf's dairy!**

_Hey Diary. It's Leafy-poo again, writing in her incredibly un-mushy diary that has absolutely no information to possibly be used as blackmail. Lame, right?_

_Sorry, that was Rosa. She can be an idiot sometimes, and think that writing out that beginning part in magic-resistant ink so it's there permanently is funny. _

_Anyways, this is a tale of the time (today) that Rosa, Dawn, May, Misty, Lyra, Kris and I volunteered to help setting up our annual Academy Fair! Of course, us being…well us, it didn't exactly turn out to be a normal volunteer situation._

'Guys! Guess what, guess what, guess what?!'

I rolled my eyes as Dawn's exited voice rang through my ears. Not even seconds after that, the bubbly bluenette I sometimes wonder why I call a friend came prancing into sight. My twin was being dragged along behind her, much to my amusement, and on multiple occasions she had to toss her head from side to side to avoid getting a flyer to the face.

From beside me, Misty sighed and rubbed her temples. 'What, Dawn?'

Rosa sent me a pleading look and I shook my head while mouthing, _no_.

Then she glared.

'It's a flyer asking to help set up for the fair!' Dawn squealed, thrusting the flyer into May's face. 'Let's volunteer! You'll do it, won't you, Kris? Lyra?'

Damn, she was using the get-other-minions-to-help-convince-lazy-friends tactic. And boy, was it a effective tactic. Damn girl with her devious plot to get us all under her control.

Both Kris and Lyra shrugged, much to our dismay. May sent the two a traitors glare before sighing, already knowing what was coming. 'Alright, we're in.'

Dawn squealed again. 'Yay!'

…_**.**_

And that was how we were all scrambling around the school field, spell books floating in the air, incantations being rushed out (and some of them going all wrong. Rule number one to spell casting: never be rushed, it will always go wrong.), and Dawn's commanding voice ordering us to do everything.

Jerk.

Our supporters were being slave-driven, although we weren't much different, by having to use their powers to do nearly everything that we couldn't.

Misty and I were currently levitating a rather large glass bowl-type thing while reading out a difficult incantation. According to Dawn, everything had to be perfect for the fair that was going on _tonight_, so we were risking a magical blow-out by using the higher-leveled incantations.

Ugh. Sometimes that girl could be a real hassle.

Somehow along the way, the empty glass shark pool (as I decided to call it after getting annoyed of saying bowl-type thing) flipped itself over so the bottom was facing up just as we were passing Dawn.

'Leaf, Misty, hurry it up!'

You're not supposed to talk to people that are casting spells, because it sends their concentration running and evidently stops the spell. Which was what happened with Misty, after her patience ran down to zero.

'Will you just calm down?!' she shouted, before her eyes widened when she realized just what she did. Misty hastily turned back towards the shark pool to try and put it under the spell again, but it was too late.

_BANG!_

Nothing necessarily bad happened, I assure you. Actually, most of us (meaning everyone but Dawn) found it hilarious as we watched our favorite bluenette bang on the glass walls with rage. Her screams were muted slightly, so all we could hear was muffled nothings.

Kris suggested that we leave her in there until we finished setting up, and we all agreed.

_Needless to say, Dawn was pretty furious when we put the last thing in place, which was the shark pool. I eventually calmed her down though, but I was deeply regretting what I promised to her to make up for it. Ugh._

_I should probably get to sleep so I'll be ready to keep my promise to Dawn. Those are never fun._

_Until next time,_

_~Leaf_


End file.
